Impression
by Yue Asuka
Summary: Everyone has their own first impression when they meet a new person. The Warriors are no exception, especially since this new person used to be their most feared enemy. So when Kouichi joined the gang, what would they think about him? Chapter 2 : Izumi.
1. Takuya

This is just simple experiment, really. When I re-watched Frontier after... 10 years? I just realized how the other never show how their thought about the new kid, Kouichi, to their group. Maybe it because of the situation that their thought never shown back in the show so... I decided to try this. So original? XDa

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything except grammar error, typo, my random midnight idea, and the computer also the internet connection since I'm on net shop. So... Hope you enjoy and tell me what you thought? :D

**Revised : 1 March 2014**

**Beta : RyokoHokage**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Takuya<strong>

Kouichi?

The first time I met him was when I went back to the real world. Not exactly "Met" since it's just simply a glance, my mind was too occupied by my friends that time that I don't give any attention to him. Besides, I thought that he looks so alike Kouji; other than that, nothing comes to mind.

To be honest, it never slipped into my mind that that boy is Kouji's long lost twin brother that turned out to be our enemy as well. When I heard Kouji said that the bird... What was it he called it again? Velgemon? Is his brother, I couldn't help but to think "Wow, this just like a drama that my mom watches on the TV!"

...I don't mean to mock them, really! I'm serious!

It was Kouji's face that told me that he was freaking serious about it as well. He was in pain. Maybe because he felt Kouichi's also in pain. I think I've watched it on TV before, the twin connection. Even though they grew up far from each other, I guess the bond is too strong huh?

Sheesh... I never saw Kouji go pale like that when we faced strong opponents. But when he saw his twin laid there, unconscious, after Kouji purified the Spirit of Darkness, he really was as pale as paper! As if his entire blood had been sucked out of him.

Ah? I get off the topic? I'm getting there. Patient, buddy.

After that, we took him to where the others had been waiting for us. They made several expressions, mostly shocked, when they are seen saw Kouichi. It's just like that, short introduction and we get into the Trailmon since we need to hurry to save Ofanimon.

After that, I've been trying to have conversation with him, Kouichi, er... not really a conversation really because all I said is just a hello and he nodded, before we went into awkward silence. At that time, I realized that he really is Kouji's brother. Aside from having identical appearance, they seemed to be sharing this aura that told the others to "go away", something that I haven't been felt from Kouji for a long time. But, the aura around Kouichi was different. I know it was because of the guilt. It's clearly shown all over his face after all.

Hehe, I'm not as dense as Izumi claimed, am I?

Aside from that aura, he seemed to have this "Gloomy" aura as well around him. Well, who wouldn't have it after you tried to kill your own brother? I was about to give up, seeing that Kouichi was not in a good mood to talk, that was when I feel Izumi's glare from outside. Okay, it's too early to give up so, I dug into my brain to find good words instead of a simple hello.

_"Uhm… Kouichi,," I began, scratched my cheek awkwardly. Ah, okay, the first sentences was rhetorical question but hey, at least he's not ignore me or retort back with sarcasm or snorted like Kouji did, it's a weak nod, but that's mean he listened. Great, that's mean I don't need to deal with two Kouji, one is enough, really. "You see… Uhm… It's all right to fight with your brother sometimes." I Paused, "I do fight a lot with my little brother, so I guess that's just normal for a sibling to fight, right?"_

_Silent was his answer._

_"Misunderstanding also normal though, I mean…" Paused again. "You never talk with him, do you?"_

_He nodded. "I'm a coward…" _

_"N-no, you're not. It's fine to be awkward, after all you said it your self that it was too sudden, the news that you have a siblings, it must be surprising. But you know, Kouji is your brother, he maybe a little cold but he's nice. You need to try to talk to him to know him better."_

He said thanks with tiny smile afterward but, the gloomy mood still hasn't been lifted from him. I left the trolley where we had this "Awkward conversation" or more likely "One-way conversation" shortly after that when Angler decides to move. I know that there's nothing else that I could do about him, at the moment at least.

So long story short, after we give some encouragement to Kouji and fought the Cherubimon, it all started to change.

I don't like it one bit, that rabbit. But even though I hate to admit it, he was so strong that even our combined attack didn't deal much damage to him. Even after me and Kouji Fusion evolve, the table still didn't turn to us and Cherubimon was successful in knocking us down. After that, I heard that he tried to convince Kouichi to be back at his said and admit all the jealousy, pain and also anger, which he admitted. Even though I can't move my body when he faced Cherubimon, I could hear the time he refused to be on that stupid rabbit's side anymore, and not only that, I could feel the courage on every word that came out from his mouth.

It's hard to believe that he was the same silent and gloomy boy from before.

If only I could move that time, surely I would whistle in awe and cheer for his words. That speech made Cherubimon's face turn priceless, seriously!

Not only with words, but he also beat Cherubimon by himself with the purified Spirit of Darkness, even though it turned to be that it was just a clone, the Cherubimon, but it's still a high achievement! Since even me as Aldhamon, and Kouji as BeoWolfmon can't deal even a single scratch, but Lowemon and KaiserLeomon could! Isn't that awesome?

That also makes me take several mental notes, remind me to not make him angry. He was far worse than Kouji! Guess the title of Warrior of Darkness is not just a name huh? Since that guy is really scary when he's mad. That's proven at the battle with IceDevimon.

The experience that I had after we traveled together for some time told me this : When Kouichi is in the best mood, he's your man. He will help with the best ability that he could. But piss him off, and you will regret that you ever messed with him. Especially if his twin IS related.

* * *

><p>Who I should work on next? I think I will make Kouji for the last so... Tomoki? Izumi? Junpei? :Da<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and review are always appreciated. ^_^<strong>


	2. Izumi

So, I decided to take Izumi as the second character who told her thought about Kouichi, mostly because she was the second character [Since I don't count Kouji as the second, not this time] who interacted with Kouichi. I like her character really, she is... How people usually put it? Badass? Kick ass? Or whatever awesome words that you would choose. Oh, Review response at the bottom for **Guest**~ And thanks for** Asarikou-chan **to give the idea to put a conversation or scene~ XD Also, I eddited the first chapter to add the short conversation between Takuya and Kouichi. :D Well, before I started rambling, let's get to the story~ :3

**Disclaimer :** I own digimon~ XD Wait, if I own it, I surely won't write this story. So... No, I don't own it. O_O

* * *

><p><strong>2. Izumi<strong>

Kouichi… *sigh* I don't know what I should say about him when I first met him. Okay, I'm shocked, that's obvious, especially when Takuya introduced him as Kouji's brother. So far I could remember, Takuya told me that Kouji is an only child just like me and Junpei so I guess when I'm surprised about the news of the new boy that Takuya and Kouji brought along is Kouji's brother it's just normal. Both Junpei and Tomoki also as surprised as me and the surprise become double when Takuya inform us that Kouichi used to be Duskmon.

Honestly, I can't see him as the same person as Duskmon,really. Sure he could be mysterious sometimes though, I think it's because we haven't know him better and with the earlier event, I couldn't blame him to not be able to open up to us. He must be still felt guilty for what he did as Duskmon.

Duskmon. Even his name could make me shudder even now. He is intimidating, frightening, cold and aloof. He didn't even think twice to kill his own comrade. Even without talk and by his mere presence the air already seemed heavy and frightening, it was something that I don't feel from Kouichi, which is why if Kouji didn't elaborate on the story, I'm pretty sure that I've whack Takuya's head from his bad joke.

I see Tomoki take a few glances to the twins, and Junpei commented how they look so identical, it was Tomoki that answered that they are twins, it just normal for them to be look alike. Now that they mention it, Kouji and Kouichi really look so identical. If only they had the same hairstyle, it would be hard to tell who is who. But…

_"But Duskmon turned out to be Kouji's older brother. I wonder how he handle it." I mused. "Come on,talk something to them, Takuya."_

_"Yeah but…"_

The spent the trip to Venus Rose was mostly in silence. No one really commented or tried to break the silence after that premature pause from Takuya until Angler decide to make a stop. That was when we decided that this is time to break the ice among us, especially the twins.  
>They need to move on!<p>

_"Anyway, can't we do something for Kouji-san and his brother?" Tomoki asked, it seems like we both has same opinion about this._

_"Just leave them be,"Junpei said_

_"Really Junpei, you'resomething! " I scold him._

_"I only don't want to jump in head first into other people's private matters. If it were me, I'd want to left alone."_

Maybe he's right about that but we will go together from now on and I don't think it was nice to have distance between us. We are a group, together we're unbeatable, but for now, maybe they really need a time, I guess. And of course, as our leader, we ask Takuya to talk to both of them, Kouichi first, since talk to Kouji would be easier since we've been know him longer than Kouichi.

As we expected, the talk with Kouji far much easier as Takuya managed to make him out from his shell and let out what was in his mind.

_"How it's feel to have a sibling? I… Thought I was an only child…"_

I heard Kouji ask. That's a nice start. Bravo, Takuya! Buon lavoro! At least from there we could collaborate in giving out our opinion about sibling.

_"Uh, I have a little brother but... I'm not really a good older brother. We play terribly together but I'm like his best friends. If I don't play with him he will start crying." Was Takuya answer, "But that usually make things go sour with him."_

_"I have a brother that's in university. He doesn't really play with me but…I used thought that he's being selfish for not playing with me, but I was wrong," Tomoki._

_"I don't have any sibling but having one would be great!" Junpei_

_"But I don't think I would like it if I had a brother or sister that was like me… But I think a little sister would be nice." I told him my opinion._

And surprisingly after that the tense in the air was gone just like that, and not only it, Kouji also have a courage to talk to his brother, I think that's a good start for them. It's not nice to keep distance between brothers after all.

* * *

><p>It's not easy to admit something such as anger and jealousy but he's able to admit it right in front of Cherubimon. That was when slowly but sure I know what kind of person Kouichi is. He's brave and strong although he seemed to be still has this awkward feeling toward Kouji.<p>

The battle in Venus Rose was pretty hectic. If only Ofanimon didn't give Takuya and Kouji her last power to unified our Spirits, I doubt we could win the battle toward Cherubimon. After the temporary win, I keep caught Kouichi looking toward Kouji but he seemed to be reluctant to say something. Maybe he's still feel awkward, ah well, he just need some encouragement! And Izumi will poke some sense into him~ And by poke, I really poke him.

_"If you have something to do to say to him, this is a good time. " I stated and his response was just looking down, not sure if it was guilt or ashamed, but I think he had proven himself enough that he was not the same person as he used to be so, "Even if you feel awkward about speaking, you have to start somewhere. Right? " I winked at him. It seems like my words has sent a courage toward him and he's more determined as he approached Kouji and even calling his name._

Sadly Ice Devimon ruined the great moment to popped out just at the moment Kouichi tried to gather his words. Sheesh… parlare di cattivo tempo...*sigh*

The more time I spend with the gang, the better I know Kouichi's personality. He's shy, and could be awkward also, something that masked his inner strength. I guess boy is rather hard to tell huh? But his shyness is what make him cute, I think. I've never seen a shy guy before and I guessed the reason why he doesn't talk a lot is because of that. I often wondered about the loneliness that I'd see in his face whenever I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes. He must have endured a lot of bitter moments ever since he was young.

That is why I want to talk to him, I want to know more about him. It's not good to keep things bottled up inside you after all beside, that's what friends for right? To help each other.

* * *

><p>Translation :<p>

**Buon lavoro** : Good Job

**parlare di cattivo tempo :** Talking about bad timing

Both are translated by Google so, if there's Italian native out there, please do correct me. Thank you :3

* * *

><p>Review response :<p>

Guest : Thank you for reviewing and also the compliment~ I hope you will enjoy this second chapter told by Izumi. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and review is always appreciated. ^_^<strong>


End file.
